Accidentally in Love
by Hikaru Dragneel
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy bertemu di sekolah Fairy Tail namun sebuah accident membuat mereka membenci satu sama lain.Tapi malamnya entah kenapa Lucy kembali dipertemukan dengan Natsu. Bagaimanakah reaksi mereka berdua? Read to Find OUt!/"Akrab seperti dulu.."/Chapter 2 UpDate
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru Return!

Hay Minna!

Saya buat fic lagi!

Karena saya putuskan untuk Fic 'More Than Friend' akan menunggu manganya! Saya tidak mau Stingnya OOC!

Lagi pula saya kepikiran buat fic ini, jadi lebih baik saya tulis!

Coba-coba buat genre humor, walau gx terlalu bisa.

Pairnya NaLu! Pingin ramein fic NaLu di fandom ini!

Rasanya Natsu bakal OOC di fic ini! Maklumi ya!

Semoga memuaskan! Walau gx akan sepopuler 'More Than Friend'

Readers: Woy! Sapa bilang fic loe popular!

Oke dari pada banyak bacot, mendingan kita mulai new storyku ini!

**Accidentally in Love**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima**

**First Chapter: Accindentall Meet**

Happy reading!

Ada sebuah sekolah bernama Fairy Tail Academy. Sekolah ini sangatlah tenang dan damai dengan murid-murid yang terpelajar.

Kalian semua salah!

Sekolah ini tidak pernah tidak ribut. Siswa dan siswi disini semuanya gaduh, berisik dan beracun (maaf terlalu berlebihan).

Namun sekolah ini selalu populer dan terkenal (karena kegaduhannya).

Hari ini sekolah sedang mengadakan penerimaan murid baru. Dan tentu saja semuanya tambah gaduh.

Banyak murid depan papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Tentu saja mereka ingin tau dimana kelas yang mereka dapatkan.

Diantara murid-murid itu. Ada satu murid yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Dia malah jalan-jalan sekitar sekolah sambil menunggu papan pembagian kelas sepi.

"Huh, terlalu ramai untuk melihat papan pembagian kelas, lebih baik aku mengitari sekolah ini dulu untuk beradaptasi" ujar siswa itu.

Dia memiliki rambut kayak duren dan berwarna merah campur putih sama dengan pink. Dua pasang mata onyx dan syal bermotif sisik naga melingkari lehernya.

Dan nama siswa spesies langka itulah Natsu Dragneel.

Dari tadi Natsu melihat sekitar sekolah barunya. Mulai dari gedung, perpustakaan, ruang lab, toilet, tempat sampah, bahkan pos satpam.

Dan anehnya, dia mengendus-ngendus tempat-tempat tersebut (hieeeuuuu).

Disisi lain ada seorang siswi berambut pirang, bermata coklat sedang menyelusuri sekolah tersebut. Dia membawa tas kecil dan pita merah muda diikat di samping rambutnya.

Lucy Heartfillia, itulah namanya.

Sepertinya dia sudah melihat papan pembagian kelas. Lucy hendak pergi ke kelasnya namun dia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang sekolahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah semua tempat sudah kusinggahi, lebih baik aku melihat kelasku sekarang" Lucy pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Disisi lain lagi, ada Natsu yang berlari-larian "Aduh! Kebelet pipis nih, rasanya tolietnya ada disana!".

Natsu pun melesat menuju arah toilet dan ternyata ada seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

GUBRAKK!

Natsu menabrak siswi itu. Siswi itu mental dan terjatuh. Buku-bukun keluar dari tasnya dan berserakan di depan Natsu. Natsu pun ikut jatuh karena tabrakan itu.

"A-aduh! Hey! kalau jalan pakai mata dong" ujar siswi itu marah pada Natsu.

Natsu yang terjatuh itu membalas perkataan siswi itu "Jalan itu pake kaki tau! Mana mungkin orang bisa jalan pake mata! Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?".

Siswi itu mengangguk dan ternyata itu Lucy. Natsu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Lucy pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Maaf! Aku tadi buru-buru, jadi aku tidak melihatmu" Natsu meminta maaf. "Yah tidak apa-apa, aku juga kurang hati-hati" balas Lucy.

Lucy pun berdiri tegak dan bertanya "Kau siswa barunya?" Natsu menganguk dan berkata "Iya! Namaku Natsu Dragneel, namamu siapa pirang?".

"Kalo bertanya nama orang, jangan langsung memanggilnya dengan melihat melalui fisik mereka dong! Kau mengerti, Pinky" kata Lucy sweatdrop.

Natsu memasang muka binggung "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti perkataanmu?".

"Hah ya sudah, namaku Lucy Hearthfillia" kata Lucy menjabat tangan Natsu. Natsu mengeluarkan cengirannya. Lucy hanya bingung melihat Natsu nyengir. Lucy terus memperhatikan wajah Natsu.

Lucy mulai bertanya "Natsu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?". Natsu pun ikut bingung, dia juga mersakan hal yang sama dengan Lucy.

"Tidak! Tapi rasanya aku memang pernah melihatmu" ujar Natsu. Lucy membuang rasa bingungnya tersebut. "Ah...jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Mungkin itu berarti kita akan menjadi teman baik".

"Mungkin saja" kata Natsu nyegir. Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Eh...buku ku berserakan" Lucy membungkuk untuk membereskan bukunya yang berserakan.

Natsu yang melihatnya pun langsung membungkuk untuk membantu Lucy "Sini, biarku bantu membereskan bukumu yang berserakan".

Buku-buku Lucy yang berserakan tadi pun telah dimasukan ke dalam tasnya lagi.

"Arigatou ya, Natsu" Lucy berterima kasih pada Natsu. "Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku yang membuatmu terjatuh dan buku-bukumu berserakan jadinya" balasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bukuku yang satu ini terasa sedikit basah ya?" ujar Lucy sambil memegang satu bukunya dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada buku itu. "Ihh...bau lagi".

Natsu hanya diam mendengarnya hanya diam. Dia mersakan sesuatu yang berbeda tadi.

Tadi dia kebelet pipis dan setelah menabrak Lucy, dia tidak lagi kebelet pipis. Basah...bau...jangan-jangan...

Natsu langsung melihat ke bawah celana. Dan ternyata celananya basah. Tidak salah lagi kalau Natsu telah...

"HUUAAAK! AKU NGOMPOL!" teriak Natsu histeris.

Lucy pun hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa namun tunggu dulu...

Mereka tadi bertabrakan? Natsu ngompol? Bukunya berserakan di depan Natsu? Dan bukunya basah dan bau...

"NATSUU! KAU JOROOOK! BERANINYA KAU MENGEN**NGI BUKU KU!" teriak Lucy 100 kali hiteris dari pada Natsu.

Natsu langsung melesat dari tempat itu dan berteriak "MAAF!".

"TIDAK ADA MAAF UNTUKMU! KEMARI KAU!"

"LIN KALI YA! BLONDIE!"

"DASAR, PINKY!'

Natsu sudah melesat jauh.

Disisi lain, kepala Lucy sudah keluar asap kerena sangat marah. Kalau ada orang yang melihat Lucy pasti lari ketakutan.

Jelas karena mukanya lebih seram dari pada Acnologia.#dilempar Lucy.

Setelah beberapa, akhirnya Lucy kembali normal. "Huh, dasar Pinky! Awas kalau kau kutemukan!" ujarnya pergi ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Lucy ingin pergi ke kelasnya. Tapi karena buku kesayangannya telah disiram oleh air suci. Lucy pun langsung pulang.

Kebanyang kan kalau cewek cantik bawa buku yang bau bekas...hieeuuu.

**Lucy's House**

Setelah sampai di rumah. Lucy langsung merendam bukunya, dia menggunakan pembersih paling mahal.

Setelah itu, dia menjemurnya lama-lama.

Kemudian menyemprotkan parfum yang paling wangi pada buku itu. Akhirnya bukunya terbebas dari dosa-dosanya (?).

Lucy merebah tubuhnya di kasur karena kelelahan. "Syukurlah, bukuku terbebas dari aibnya cowok itu! Dasar cowok jorok!". Lucy pun menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Lucy! Bantu Mama menyiapkan makan malam!" suruh Layla, ibunya Lucy.

"Iya! Ma!

Lucy turun menuju ruang makan dan dia terkejut. Dia melihat meja makannya penuh dengan makanan dan minuman enak.

Walau memang sering meja makannya dipenuhi makanan enak karena dia orang kaya. Namun kali ini lebih banyak.

"Mama! Makanannya banyak sekali! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Ada tamu penting" Lucy memasang wajah bingung. "Siapa?" Layla tersenyum "Lihat saja nanti". Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun menyiapkan makan malam dengan dibantu pembantu setia mereka Virgo.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00.

Dan mereka selesai menyiapkan hidangan di meja makan.

Ting Tong.

"Mama, ada yang datang! Aku lihat ya!" kata Lucy dan Layna mengangguk. Lucy pun membuka pintu rumah dan melhat sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

"Papa!" Lucy langsung memeluk papanya, Judo. "Bagaimana kabar anak kesayangan papa in?" tanya Judo. Lucy tersenyum dan berkata "Baik-baik saja".

Judo dan Lucy masuk ke rumah mereka. "Sayang, kau sudah pulang" kata Layla pada suaminya. Judo pun mencium kening istrinya tersebut.

"Apa mereka sudah tiba?" tanya Judo. "Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan da-"

Ting Tong

"Ah, mereka sudah tiba!" kata Layla berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Grandine!" Layla langsung memeluk sahabatnya dari kecilnya, Grandine. "Layla, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Grandine. "Baik-baik saja, ayo masuk!".

"Grandine! Kau tambah cantik saja" kata Judo pada Grandine. "Kau bisa saja, Judo! Kumismu itu tambah lebat saja" ujar Grandine. Judo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lucy, perkenalkan! Ini sahabat baik Mama, Tante Grandine" ucap Layla pada putrinya.

"Lucy! Kau lebih manis dari pada yang dulu" kata Grandine memeluk Lucy. "Memangnya tante mengenalku?" tanya Lucy.

"Dulu tante sering mengasuhmu saat ibumu sedang sibuk! Maklum waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil" kata Grandine.

Lucy tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya "Maaf, aku tidak ingat tapi terima kasih telah menjagaku waktu kecil ya, tante Grandine". Lucy langsung percaya dengan Grandine karena dia merasa mengenal pelukannya.

"Grandine, bagaimana kabarnya dia?" tanya Layla. Grandine melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum "Dia baik-baik saja! Nak, ayo kemari! Jangan malu-malu" kata Grandine.

"Iya bu!" dari balik pintu muncul sesosok anak laki-laki. Lucy terkejut setengah mati melihatnya.

Anak itu mempunyai rambut spike dan berwarna pink. Mata onyx dan memakai syal.

Anak laki-laki pun tidak kalah terkejut melihat sosok Lucy.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak dan berteriak.

"KAU!"

**TO BE CONTINEU**

Gimana kawan-kawan?

Tolong di repiiu new story ku ya!

Natsu: Woy! Author sialan! Masa guue ngompol? Pelecehan nama baik! Aku kan LAKI-LAKI SEJATI!

Hikaru: Loe kayax Elfman!

Lucy :Ketemu loe! Kemari kau!

Natsu: HIIIh! ada mak lampir #lari secepat siput...eh maksudnya kancil

Tolong diriview ya!

Satu fakta menarik: Saat ngeriview, saya lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama panggilan dari pada dipanggil author~san!

Untuk menghargai saya, readers cukup ngeriview satu kalimat aja kok!

Satu kalimat riview anda, menumbuhkan seratus bunga di pantat saya!

readers: hah...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Family

Huaaaa! Dah lama banget gx up date! Readersku yang tercinta! Maafin author nista ini ya!

Maklum saya lagi binggung nyari inspirasi nih! Jadi saya akan melanjutkan fic yang satu ini!

Sekali lagi maaf ya!

**Accidentally in Love**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC, gx lucu banget, dikit jorok usahakan bawa kantung plastik namun bukan Ecchi!**

Chapter 2 : Weird Family

**Happy Reading**

"KAU!"

Setelah mereka berteriak satu sama lain, mereka terdiam sejenak dengan seluruh tubuh memutih. Tapi 3 detik kemudian Lucy mengeluarkan 5 urat di dahinya.

Lucy langsung berlari menuju ke arah Natsu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Tak pikir panjang, Lucy melompat ke punggung Natsu dengan berat lebih dari 1 ton.#PLAAAKK!

"Uaagh! BERAAAT!"

"BIAARIIIN!" teriak Lucy sambil mencekik leher Natsu dari belakang. "...hah...g-gak...bisa...naf-fas...OOYY! B-blondie! Hent-tikan..!" ujar Natsu dengan wajah biru puncat.

"GAK MAU! DASAR PINKY!"

"cewe-ek l-liar!"

"KAU BILANG APA?!"

"Gak a-ada!"

"BOHONG!"

"Tidak k-kok"

Lucy semakin mencekik Natsu.

"O-oy! Lepasin!"

"DL!" ujar Lucy. "A-appua it-tu?" tanya Natsu sempat. "DERITA LOEE!".

"Oh, Lucy! Ternyata kau berjumpa dengan Natsu~kun ya?" tanya Layla tersenyum. "Kelihatan memang begitu..." balas Grandine. "Benar! Lihat saja mereka! Akrab seperti dulu.."ucap Judo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy pun berhenti mencekik Natsu dan memperhatikan Papanya, begitu juga dengan Natsu. "Dulu?" tanya mereka berbarengan. "Apa maksud Papa dengan 'dulu'?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya! Apa maksudnya, paman berkumis?"

JTAAAKK!

"ADUH!"

"Jangan memanggil Papaku dengan sembutan aneh seperti itu!" ujar Lucy setelah menjitak kepala Natsu. Judo hanya bisa tertawa lebar mendengarnya "Hey Lucy! Perlakukan tamu dengan sopan dong!".

"Mana bisa aku memperlakukan tamu yang sudah mengen***** buku kesayanganku dengan baik?!". Lyla dan Judo pun tersentak dengan wajah membiru dan menahan _sesuatu_ dari tenggorokan mereka. "Hey Blondie! Jangan katakan hal itu!" ujar Natsu dengan wajah memerah. "Mana peduli? Biar tau malu".

"Ya ampun, Natsu!...ternyata kau mengompol?" tanya Grandine. "A-ano bukan begitu...sebenarnya.." oceh Natsu "Ternyata aku memang harus membeli popok..." ucap Grandine sambil menahan tawa sedangkan Layla dan Judo sudah berada di kamar mandi (kalian sudah pasti tau kenapa).

"IBU!"

"Maaf! Ibu cuma bercanda! Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh membanjiri buku orang lain dengan air sucimu apalagi dengan seorang gadis! Itu memalukan tau!" kata Grandine yang kelihatanya tidak memperdulikan suara m*ntahan dari kamar mandi.

"Itu bukan salahku! Salahkan dia!" kata Natsu menunjuk Lucy.

"Eeehhh...Kenapa aku?" tanya Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kan kau yang menabrakku!".

"Itu karena kau berlarian!"

"Aku kan kebelet!"

"Memangnya kebelet itu harus berlarian?!"

"Tentu saja! Masa' pake _slow motion_?!"

"Kalau gitu larinya pake mata dong!"

"Emang ada orang jalan pake mata?! Pasti pake kaki tau!"

"Liatnya pake mata!"

"Lalu larinya pake apa!?"

"Ya tentu pake kaki !"

"Kau bilang tadi lari pake mata?!"

"Itu kan lain!"

"Aduh! Cewek aneh ini bikin punyeng saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"CEWEK ANEH!"

"DASAR IDIOT!"

"RAMBUT LEMON!"

"RAMBUT SALMON!"

"STOOOOOP!" teriak Layla. Natsu dan Lucy pun kaget dan berhenti. Mereka melihat ke arah Layla yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Judo belakangnya. "Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar! Malam ini adalah malam special jadi Mama tidak akan biarkan siapapun merusaknya!...Natsu?!".

"I-iya Tante!?" ucap Natsu tergagap-gagap. "Tante tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya tapi lebih baik jika kamu minta maaf pada Lucy!" "A-aye!" jawab Natsu.

"Weeee!" ujar Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya. Natsu pun mengendus.

"Lucy!?"

"Iya, Ma?!" jawab Lucy. "Walaupun Natsu telah membagi air keemasannya pada bukumu tapi dia tetap tamu berharga bagi Mama jadi kau bersikap sopanlah dengan dia dan minta maaflah juga!".

"Baik, Bu!" balas Lucy gugup. "Weee...!" kali ini Natsu yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Lucy. Lucy pun mengluarkan _glare_nya.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Layla lagi. Sedangkan Judo bengong melihat reaksi istrinya yang berubah 179,99990 derajat itu.

Hening sejenak namun Natsu mulai menjulurkan tangan kearah Lucy walaupun sangat lamban dan terpaksa. "_G-gomen_...atas yang tadi pagi...". Lucy pun memaksa tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Natsu. "Aku juga...".

Melihat pemandangan itu, Layla pun tersenyum gembira "Bagus! Bukanlah lebih baik?". Natsu dan Lucy pun cepat-cepat menarik tangan mereka masing-masing. "I-iya benar kata Mama" ucap Lucy "A-aye!".

_"Aduh! Sepertinya aku harus cuci tangan selama 1 jam setelah ini!" _pikir Lucy._ "Ibu dan anak sama saja!" _pikir Natsu memperhatikan Layla.

"Oh iya, Grandine! Bukannya kau juga punya anak perempuan?" tanya Judo. Grandine hanya mengangguk "Iya, kau benar!". "Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Layla yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal. "Betul juga! ! Cepat masuk! Jangan jadi gadis pemalu seperti dong!".

"H-hai!" balas suara mungil gadis dari balik pintu. Muncullah sesosok gadis kecil berambut biru tua dengan mata karamel coklat seperti Lucy sambil membawa koper.

"Ya ampun! Manis sekali~!" puji Layla mendekati Wendy. "A-arigatou..."Wendy hanya bisa blushing karenanya. "Siapa namamu, gadis munggil?" tanya Layla sekali lagi. "W-Wend-dy, Tante...".

"Ayolah, Wendy! Jangan seperti itu!" suruh Grandine. "B-baik! Gomen nasai!" ucap Wendy sambil menunduk. Grandine hanya bisa sweatdrop ria melihat anak perempuannya yang pemalu itu. "Maaf ya atas kelakuan anak perempuanku yang satu ini. Dia memang sangat pemalu kalau bertemu dengan orang lain yang belum dia kenal".

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Malah aku sangat suka dengan gadis lugu seperti dia.." ucap Layla terkekeh. "Natsu, Wendy! Perkenalkan, ini adalah sahabat baik Ibu dari dulu. Tante Layla dan Paman Judo!".

"Hai, T-Tante Layla, Paman J-Judo! Senang bertemu k-kalian.." salam Wendy ragu-ragu. "Ano...maafkan tingkah adik kecilku ini! Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga!" kata Natsu nyengir sambil mengusap-usap kepala Wendy.

"Oh, tidak masalah! Senang bertemu kalian juga! Ternyata kalian sudah besar-besar!" balas Judo. "Oh Iya, Wendy! Perkenalkan, ini Lucy anak semata wayang kami!" kata Layla memegang kedua pundak Lucy.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Lucy~san...namaku Wendy" Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat keluguan Wendy "Aku juga~! Aduh...kau benar-benar lucu! Beda sekali dengan kakakmu yang disebelah sana itu". Mendengar apa yang yang dikatakan Lucy, Natsu pun menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Kau tidak dengar?"

"Tidak! Memangnya kau bilang apa?!"

"Beda sekali!"

"Apa?!"

"Be-da se-ka-li!"

"Beda apanya?"

"Yah...aku hanya heran kenapa Wendy yang kecil dan imut ini punya kakak yang jorok dan suka ng*mpol?" ujar Lucy yang membuat Layla menutup mulutnya dan kembali ke kamar mandi dengan wajah biru. Sedangkan Judo sepertinya sudah kelihatan kebal.

"Hey! Kalo soal itu, jangan tanya aku!" ujar Natsu.

"Lalu tanya siapa?"

"Tanya saja sama yang buat tuh!" ujar Natsu menunjuk ibunya. "Eh...Kenapa jadi ke Ibu?" tanya Grandine. "Bukannya Ibu dan Ayah yang buat kami berdua jadi tolong jelasin sama si Blondie itu tuh!" ujar Natsu. "Astaga, Natsu...! Jangan bicara sesuatu yang memalukankan seperti itu" ujar Grandine dengan wajah merah.

"Bukannya itu kenyataan?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Tapi jangan bicara sesuatu yang tidak benar!" kata Grandine makin memerah.

"Tidak benar?! Berarti yang buat kami berdua itu siapa, Bu?! Jangan-jangan Ibu selingkuh?! Lalu aku dan Wendy anak siapa dong?!" ujar Natsu panik.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD IBU!"

"Tapi Ibu bilang itu tidak benar"

"Iya! Ibu bilang begitu tapi.."

"Berarti aku benar dong?!"

"Bukan! Maksud ibu bicaramu yang tida-..Arghhh!"

"Kenapa, Bu? Ingin punya anak lagi?"

"Natsu! Jika kau masih berbicara lagi, Ibu akan mengutukmu!"

"Eh...! Jangan!Jangan!Jangan!...Maafin Natsu ya? ya?" ujar Natsu meminta belas kasihan sambil memasang _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_nya pada Ibunya yang hampir memasuki Mode Super Saiya 4 itu.

Grandine pun hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah! Ibu maafkan...beruntung Ibu belum mengeluarkan jurus yang bernama_ 'Mengutuk anak berambut spike pink berantakan yang menanyakan dari mana dia berasal' _kepunyaanku".

_"Nama jurusnya kok panjang banget dan aneh pula?" _pikir Lucy."Terima Kasih Bu! Ibu waktu ngegagalin kutukan itu cantik deh..." ujar Natsu.

Grandine kembali sweatdrop "Memang ada ibu-ibu terlihat cantik waktu tidak jadi mengutuk anaknya?". "Ada kok! Ibu contohnya!" kata Natsu menunjuk ke arah Grandine dan Grandine pun hanya bisa memasang _poker face_nya sambil berpikir _"Dari mana sih asal-usul anak ini?"_

"Tapi memangnya tadi itu Ibu mau mengutukku jadi apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Jadi B-a dan B-u"

"Apa itu?"

"Babu!"

"Bukannya seharusnya jadi batu?"

"Kalo batu gak ada gunanya...paling-paling cuma jadi pajangan. Mending jadi babu, kan bisa disurh-suruh" kata Grandine berkacak pinggang sambil nyengir. "Hah?" tanya Natsu sedangkan Lucy, Wendy, Judo, Layla(sudah keluar dari kamar mandi) dan bahkan cicak-cicak di dinding pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

_"Buuuuuusseeeet...ibu dan anak sama saja! Sama-sama b*go...Kayak pepatah...buah durian takkan jatuh jauh dari pohon kelapanya...loh kok pohon kepala..eh maksudnya pohon kelapa! Apa mungkin pohon kelapanya selingkuh sama pohon durian? Aduh! Kok jadi b*go juga nih?!" _pikir mereka semua yang entah kenapa bisa berbarengan dan sama.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sudah! Berhenti bicaranya! Mending kita mulai makan malamnya! Nanti makanannya diserbu sama lalat nanti!" kata Judo. "Iya! Itu benar! Ayo kita makan!" lanjut Layla.

"Huh!" eluh Natsu dan Lucy.

.

.

.

**At Dinner**

Saat makan malam pun tiba. Grandine makan di bersebrangan dengan Lyla sambil berbincang-bincang tentang Fasion, Nature, Celebritas seperti obrolan ibu-ibu biasa. Disamping Layla ada Judo yang tidak masuk dalam pembicaraan itu hanya bisa fokus pada makanannya. Wendy yang disamping Grandine hanya memperhatikan hidangan yang ada di hadapannya sambil berpikir.

_"Makanan apa ini? Terbuat dari apa? Gimana cara masaknya? Siapa yang masak? Apa rasanya enak? Apa ada resep rahasia? Apa mungkin ada racunnya? Presiden Amerika sekarang siapa ya?"_ pikir Wendy dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos berkeliaran di otaknya yang lugu walau ada pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Sedangkan Natsu duduk di samping Wendy yang masih meniliti makanannya sendiri dan Lucy duduk di samping Papanya yang masih makan dengan beribawa.

Sehingga Natsu dan Lucy duduk berhadapan. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak memperdulikan makanan mereka dan saling memandang tajam ke satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan glare masing-masing.

Natsu mengeluarkan _glare hitam_, Lucy membalasnya dengan _glare putih. _

Lucy mengeluarkan _glare dingin_, Natsu membalasnya dengan _glare panas._

Natsu mengeluarkan_ glare Yin_, Lucy membalasnya dengan _glare Yang. _

Lucy mengeluarkan _glare penjajahan_, Natsu membalasnya dengan _glare merdeka. _

Natsu mengeluarkan _glare lemak menggumpal_, Lucy membalasnya dengan _glare obat diet._

Mereka pun terus bermain _glare tangkis_ hingga Judo selesai makan dan mulai angkat bicara. "Layla...Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.." Layla pun tersenyum "Iya! Kurasa begitu!" Grandine pun bingung dengan percakapan sepasang suami-istri itu namun beberapa saat dia pun mengerti dan tersenyum. Judo pun menoleh ke arah _atlit_ kita dan berkata "Lucy, Natsu..?".

Natsu dan Lucy pun berhenti _berolahraga_ dan menghadap ke arah Judo. "Ada apa, Papa?" tanya Lucy. "Boleh aku bertanya pada kalian berdua?" tanya Judo. "Apa itu, Papa Blondie?" tanya Natsu balik dan sepertinya dia juga sudah menemukan nama aneh lagi untuk Judo namun sepertinya Judo tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Judo hening sejenak dan mulai berbicara. "Bagaimana...kalau kalian...

.

.

.

.

...bertunangan".

Natsu dan Lucy pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang "Oh...kupikir apa..." ucap mereka berdua berdua.

.

.

.

.

***TO BE CONTINEU***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU DULU! WHAAAAT?!" teriak mereka menyingkirkan kalimat TBC.

~

~

Yah...berakhirlah chappy two ya...Makasih pada para readers yang telah membaca FF ini!^_^

Yah...walau FF ini banyak yang aneh, typos dan gaje buanget! Kayaxnya di chapter ini terpokus ke Humor dari pada Romance tapi mungkin Next Chapter romancenya dikit...entah kenapa buat Genre Humor itu seru...

Untuk balasan Review akan saya tampilkan walau ada yang sudah saya balas lewat PM namun ada lagi yang review jadi saya balas sekalian aja#boros!

Untuk balasan Review saya persilahkan pada Natsu dan Lucy:

Natsu: "Yah akhirnya dapet giliran juga!"

Lucy: "Iya! Dan mulai sekarang kami akan jadi pembalas review pada readers sekalian"

Natsu:"Tapi kenapa kita gak bertengkar kayak fic di atas?"

Lucy:"Itu kan hanya acting!"

Natsu: "Oh iya!"

Lucy: "Kau ini! Sepertinya begomu itu bukan acting deh!"

Natsu:"Eh...nantangin nih?!"

Lucy: "Memang!

Natsu: "Kalau gitu ayo main glare tangkis lagi!"

Lucy:"Boleh!"

Hikaru: "WOY! BALES REVIEW DULU!"

Natsu and Lucy: "H-hai!"

Natsu: "Nah, ayo balas review! Mulai dari yang pertama dari **hikaaxrii:** _Salam Kenal juga dari author Hikaru! Keep reading!"_

Lucy: "Selanjutnya...untuk **Near1001:** _Hikaru sendiri pun tertawa saat menulisnya jadi wajar kalau Near~san tertawa! Bahkan aku menahan tawa saat melakukan adegan itu...Hmmpp...hahahahah!"_

Natsu:"Hey diam! Oke selanjutnya adalah adalah **bjtatihowo:** _Kalo masalah tenar sih memang bj~san yg paling top cer dah!^_^! Mmmm...kalo benar ngakak waktu baca adegan itu sih... aku syukur2 aja! Alasan napa Lucy menyimpan buku itu karena mungkin dia pikir air s*ni ku wangi.."_

Lucy:"Woy! Ngaco kamu! Sapa juga yang mau nyimpan air keramat itu! Cuma ikutin naskah aja kok! Tolong jangan dihiraukan para readers! Berikutnya adalah **hafiza uzumaki:** _Terima kasih ya telah menyukai FF ini! Keep reading!"_

Natsu:"Next is **Fionna in Adventure Time:** _Memang disini aku sedikit OOC sih...namun terima kasih telah tertawa atas...k-kejadian i-itu..."_

Lucy:"Wah..Natsu pundung tuh! Oke! Selanjutnya **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: **_Memang author merancang kami bertemu itu gak terlalu romantis tapi kalo langsung jatuh cinta, nama FF ini akan berubah menjadi 'Love on Firstsigh'...terima kasih karena telah turut berduka cita padaku dalam ancident i-itu..._"

Natsu:"Haha...loe yang sekarang pundung! Nah yang ini baru kusuka! Dari **Viviane. Scarlter:** _Chappy 2 nya dah Update! Terima kasih karna telah nari2 untuk Author ya!"_

Lucy:"_Iya! Nari2! Pake pom-pom lagi!" _

Natsu:"Untuk **shapire blues:** _Ano...kayaknya di Chapter 2 ini...Ibuku akan beliin aku popok deh..Tapi tetap Thanks!"_

Lucy:"Untuk **Guest:** _Siapa yang bilang tidak dilanjutin? Ini dah lanjut! Thanks dah Review!_"

Natsu:"Kemudian dari **Nnatsuki:**_...gimana cara bicaranya ya?...aduh! Cup-cup jangan nangis ya! Lagi pula bukan buku Nnatsuki~chan yang aku-Argh! Keep Reading ya!"_

Lucy:"Yang terakhir buat **Novi Eucliffe: **_Tenang Novi~san! Bunganya telah kusiram dan tumbuh subur kok! Buat Natsu sih...dia memang begitu...Dan terima kasih Ya!"_

Natsu:"..."

Lucy:"Hey, Natsu! Kenapa cemberut? Cemungut donk!"

Natsu:"Habis...banyak readers yang pikir aku ini jorok hanya karena adegan itu!"

Lucy:"Mau gimana? Itu kan naskah yang dibuat!"

Natsu:"Tapi kan melakukan! Nanti malam akan kubakar rumahnya Hikaru!"

Lucy:"Hush..! Nanti kontrakmu sama Hikaru itu batal dan gaji kamu yang buat beli popok juga hilang lho!"

Natsu:"Mmmmm...betul juga sih! Eh..! Apa katamu!?"

Lucy:"Hihihi...Peace!"

Natsu: "Yah sudalah! Nah sekian dari kami! Tolong tetap tunggu ya Chappy 3 nya!"

Lucy: "Juga tetap tinggalkan dua patah kata ya di kotak review!"

Natsu and Lucy: "DAH!"

.

.

.

Lucy:"Oh iya! Bukannya kau nantangin main _glare tangkis_ tadi?"

Natsu:"Benar! Aku ambil raket dulu ya!" (berlari menuju rumahnya)

Lucy:"Bukanya _glare tangkis_ itu gx pake raket ya?"

Hkaru:"Sabar~.."

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
